The Difference Between Dragons and Slayers
by CharonteQueen
Summary: One Shot! / Lucy has a question for Natsu about Dragon Slayers and just how alike they are to dragons... First story on FF! Check it out and please be kind in reviews. Implied NaLu and GaLe


**Hi! First story, please be kind and do not leave any flames! Really just a random drabble that came to mind when I was doing a free write for my Creative Writing class. I've only ever seen the anime (dubbed version because I'm a slow reader and can't keep up with subtitles and don't like pausing to read them) but I'm just starting to read the manga as I slowly get my hands on them. This is a one-shot! Enjoy!**

"Natsu...do Dragon Slayers take mates?"

The pink-haired fire mage paused his scouring of his blonde partner's kitchen for any food he hadn't already eaten. His lips curled and his eyebrows came together, nose scrunching.

"Why would ya wanna know something like that?" Natsu turned and called out, "Hey! Happy! Lucy's being a pervert again!"

"I'm not being a pervert!...AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN AGAIN?!" Lucy felt her face flush in anger and embarrassment as she clutched a large, leather-bound book to her ample chest. The cool leather felt like ice against her burning skin. She avoided looking him directly in the eye, turning her head down to watch her bare feet kick at the floor of her apartment. Her painted white toe nails scraped against the ground lightly. The paint peeled off in small patches at the tips. Her eyes flickered up but Natsu was almost completely still. Her eyes flew immediately back down.

She really shouldn't have asked. It was too personal. What right did she have to know anyway? It wasn't like she was his girlfriend or something. Curse Mirajane and Levy for finding and giving her this damned book. Now she was just so damn curious and she just had to know.

"I-It's just...Mira and Levy gave me this book about dragons and-"

At the word dragon, Natsu had ripped the book from her arms and plopped down onto her kitchen floor and opened the book. He thumbed through the yellowed pages with childlike fascination, pouting as he complained that there were no pictures. Lucy's fists went to her hips indignantly, mouth opening in protest. Yet her reproach was cut off before she could even start.

"You said Levy and Mira gave this to ya?" He asked innocently. Her fists fell from her hips and she gently joined him on the floor, tucking her knees underneath her. She nodded in confirmation to his question. "Why would they do that?"

She scoffed a little, taken aback. "Maybe because I told them I wanted to help you find Igneel? They thought it might help."

"How would this help? You're so weird Luce."

"Well, I just thought that, ya know, if I knew a little more about dragons and what they're like, I might be able to help better," She explained softly, her head turning away from him again, eyes gazing at her twiddling thumbs. A warm hand reached over, placing itself lightly but firmly on the back of her neck. Natsu had moved, placing himself in front of her. She looked up just as he leaned down. His eyes were closed and there was a tender smile on his lips, a rare sight on the dragon slayer, as their foreheads touched. Lucy felt her cheeks heat up again, brown eyes wide as she stared at his face.

Natsu's eyes opened, and he looked at her with such fondness. Her stomach twisted and her heart rate quickened. He pulled away, his 'thank you' going unsaid and understood. Lucy swallowed thickly.

She really shouldn't bring it up again.

But she's dying of curiosity.

She just needs to know.

"Erm...Natsu…?" Lucy started. Natsu cocked his head to the side as the young woman stood up.

"Yeah, Luce?"

"You...you haven't answered my question."

Natsu looked confused. His eyebrows drew together again, one hand reaching up and behind his head to rub the back of his neck. "What question?"

"If...Dragon Slayers take...mates," Lucy rolled her eyes as she mumbled. As Natsu's eyes cleared of the fog, his eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Weirdo," He murmured. "Wanting to know something like that." He rolled his eyes as he spoke up, sarcasm slipping into his tone. "You know we're not actual dragons, right?"

Lucy huffed, arms crossing over-well, more like under-her chest. "Of course I do, you moron!" Natsu just laughed as if he didn't believe her, messy spikes of pink tresses swaying as he shook his head. "Just answer the question!"

"Well, the answer is no. I mean, we could. But majority of Slayers won't," his voice was serious as he explained, his demeanor lacking in his usual exuberance. Lucy raised an eyebrow, curiosity ever growing.

"Really? What about mating season. Dragons usually have a mating season, don't they?"

"There is one. But it isn't really a big deal. It's manageable. What has this got to finding Igneel?"

"I-It doesn't matter! I was just curious, since dragon slayers are physically changed by their magic and all and-" Lucy took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Natsu just laughed at her flustered state, flipping through a few more weathered pages before closing the book.

"I don't think this book will help ya much, Luce," he chuckled. "Whoever wrote it obviously never talked to a dragon."

Lucy gave him an incredulous look. Did he seriously just say that? Of course the author didn't actually talk to a dragon. Judging by the wear of the book, the language it was written in (Levy's handwritten translations in the margins), and ancient seal that had to be broken to open the book at all, Lucy would have guessed it was penned just before select humans were taught the magical ways of dragons. AKA, back when (some) dragons ate people. Not a big surprise that the author wouldn't have tried to talk with a dragon, settling instead on observation and rumors.

"He got some things almost right, but most of it is a load of crap," Natsu yawned, shoving the book to Lucy's feet. The blonde bent down and picked it up.

"At least there's that," Lucy muttered and turned on her heel so as to return the book to the bookshelf in her room. Natsu jumped up from the floor to follow, telling her exactly what the author had gotten wrong and what he'd almost gotten right.

-LINE BREAK-HAPPY OFFERS A FISH TO CARLA-SHE SAID NO AND CALLED HIM A TOMCAT-POOR HAPPY-LINE BREAK-

Lucy wasn't entirely sure when she started tuning him out. But when she snapped back to reality, she realized that they were no longer in her apartment and were at the guildhall. Mira had snapped her fingers under Lucy's nose, giving her a pleasant smile. Lucy apologized profusely, ordering a chocolate strawberry milkshake. Natsu had just been handed a plate of fire chicken when someone-Lucy wasn't sure who exactly, but she thought it looked like a flying Max-was thrown across the guild, knocking him and his food over the bar. Natsu, furious and always itching for a fight, jumped right in the brawl, shouting insults enthusiastically at Elfman (the first person he saw fighting).

The blonde sighed and rolled her eyes at the guild's antics, a smile playing on her lips. Mira giggled behind the counter, rag in hand and drying a cup. Levy hurried over towards the girls as there was now an opportunity to pester Lucy about Natsu without the Dragon Slayer knowing. Fighting always absorbed one hundred percent of his attention. Cana took up the opportunity as well. Erza joined them at the bar with her slice of strawberry cake, all too amused by her guildmates' infatuation with Lucy and Natsu's odd relationship.

Mira was the first to speak.

"So, did you ask Natsu about it?"

"Yeah," Lucy sighed again. She felt her face heat up as she recalled that morning's embarrassing exchange.

"And? What did you find out?!" Levy was overly enthusiastic as she beamed, nervous anticipation shaking her like a leaf on a windy day. The blonde knew the bluenette brainiac was as curious as she was about the whole ordeal, though Lucy had a very large suspicion it had something to do with Gajeel.

"Dragon Slayers can take mates like dragons do, but they usually don't," she told the gathered group of girls. "And they're affected by the Dragon Mating Season, but it's largely manageable according to Natsu. They're really just a little more sensitive to the more...sexual...aspect of things."

Erza nodded along as Levy's expression morphed into something akin to satisfaction, awe, and slight disappointment. The shine in her eyes and the set of her smile spoke volumes but it was the slight downturn of her head and almost unnoticeable slump of her shoulders that screamed magnitudes to Lucy.

"This would make sense. I don't recall a time when Natsu has ever really acted out of the ordinary, for him anyway," Erza spoke between bites of cake, her eyes soft as she reminisced. "He has always been the loud and rambunctious Dragon Slayer we know today."

"I wouldn't agree completely," Mira smiled sweetly, trading out glasses to clean. "About early April every year, Natsu is always a bit off. Slightly more...how to put it?...in tune with his surroundings." Lucy, Levy, and Erza fought the furious flush that crept up their necks as Cana performed a perfect spit take before laughing hard enough to need to lean on the bar top for support. Mira just giggled sweetly. "I never even thought that it might have something to do with his Dragon Slayer abilities. How could we never have even thought about the dragons' mating season?"

A grunt behind the girls made them all jump in surprise. "Tch. Probably cause it ain't that big a deal."

Levy's face turned a brilliant shade of red. Lucy could have sworn she saw steam come out of her ears. "Ga-Gajeel! How long have you been standing there?!"

"Long enough," Gajeel smirked down at the bluenette.

"Gajeel, maybe you could tell us a few things," Mira bubbled. Though she sounded as though she were suggesting the idea, they all knew Gajeel really had no choice in the matter. "Like why Dragon Slayers don't take mates."

"Tch. It's a hassle, simple as that. Takes a whole damn week to do, and both gotta be completely willing to the fact that they ain't gonna have any personal time any more. What sane person who wants an obsessive, protective Dragon Slayer on your ass every damn minute?"

"LUCY!" Natsu popped up from behind the blonde, one arm slinging around her shoulders while the other thrusted a paper in her face. "Let's go on a mission!"

Before the blonde could even protest, she was dragged out of the guildhall, Natsu calling to Mira that they'd be back later. Mira just giggled and got Gajeel a drink. Gajeel rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Guess it's a good thing Bunny Girl ain't sane. Gihihi." Gajeel downed his drink and noticed Levy was staring at him. "What're ye looking at me for Shrimp?"

 **Review if you would like, if not I appreciate your time! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
